Cartoon School
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Cartoons go to school and go through lots of school things and problems. Includes Spongebob Squarepants, Invader Zim, Adventure Time, Ed, Edd, n Eddy and more. I don't own anything. BIOS ARE UP!
1. Bios

I came up with this series and this is the bio for what is going down.

Main Cast

Spongebob Sqaurepants: The most popular guy at school, He and his friends are always going on crazy adventures. He is nice, kind, and friendly, and he will do anything to help his friends. He is also a straight A student thanks to the help of his girlfriend Sandy.

Patrick Star: Spongebob's best friend and one of the dumbest guys at school. He will give Spongebob advice at times.

Jimmy Netruon: One of the smartest guys at school who's makes thighs that end up going wrong in the end.

Timmy Turner: A bug toothed boy with faires who thinks he's the most popular guy at school. He and Jimmy get into trouble at times.

Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The awesome trio that likes to scam for money. Edd and Jimmy will sometimes compete to see who's smarter. Ed is one of the dumbest guys at school, and Eddy is...well Eddy.

Bloo: A blue blob who thinks he's the best around and sucks at paddleball. He likes to hang with his friends and show off how awesome he is.

Finn and Jake: A human and dog duo that are the best of friends.

Supporting Cast

Sandy Cheeks: Spongebob's girlfriend who is really smart. She will help him and the gang at times when their in trouble.

Danny Fenton: He is a jock and is the captain of the football team.

Cindy Votex: The girl who Jimmy and Timmy fight over.

Billy and Mandy: A duo who pulls schemes through put the school.

Courage the cowardly dog: A cowardly dog who gets bullied alot.

PPG's: Three girls who can fly and have crushes on Bloo, Timmy, and Jimmy.

Villains

Zim: The school bully who torments Spongebob and the gang.

Gorgonzola: A rat with a candle who helps Zim.

Trixie: A girl who manipulates to get what she wants.

More to come soon I hope you guys will like it review what you think


	2. First Day

**Plot: Spongebob attends his first day at cartoon school with Patrick and Sandy, he meets friends, he meets bullies, how will it all go.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Cartoon Town and the Cartoon school was standing as a yellow sponge was happily looking at it.

"There it is, The sponge says, "The Cartoon School and all its glory and I can't wait to get started, I hope Pat and Sandy are already in there."

The sponge bumps into a blue blob.

"Excuse me." The sponge said politely

"You must be new here. The names Bloo." The blob says

"I'm Spongebob." The sponge replies

"Yeah you want to hang out with me and my friends." Bloo asked

"Sorry but I'm supposed to be meeting my friends here." Spongebob answered

"Well okay see ya later." Bloo says and leaves and that's when Spongebob gets a text.

**Patrick: You here buddy?**

**Spongebob: Yes. Where are you guys?**

**Patrick: Me and Sandy are at the lockers and we are going to see what classes we're in.**

**Spongebob: Okay I'll meet you there.**

Spongebob puts his phone in his pocket and heads into the school.

* * *

Patrick and Sandy were waiting by the papers that were posted on the wall. Spongebob finally arrives.

"Finally you're here buddy." Patrick says

"Lets see our classes." Sandy adds

They three look on the board

"I'm in the same room with Patrick." Sandy says

"But I'm in a different room." Spongebob replied

The three turn and see a alien and a rat glaring at them.

"You three must be new here", The alien began, "Listen up I'm Zim and I rule this school got it?"

"Yes but we don't want to take over." Spongebob says

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim yells

"Keep your cool little guy." Sandy says

"This school is mine! You hear me sponge boy? MINE!"

"Come on Zim." The rat drags him.

A pink dog comes, "Hello I'm Courage and those two are Zim and Gorgonzola they are major bullies." Courage explains

"Hi, I'm Spongebob and this is Patrick and Sandy." Spongebob introduces

"Well Spongebob I'm in your class and so are my friends Jimmy, Double D, and Danny so we can sit by them." Courage says and smiles

"Oh goody." Spongebob says happily

* * *

Spongebob and Courage enter the classroom and sit next to a boy with fudge hair, a boy with a sock on his head, and a tall boy with spiky black hair.

"Spongebob this is Jimmy, Double D, and Danny and guys this is Spongebob." Courage says

"Hello." Jimmy says

"Greetings." Double D says

"Hi." Danny says

"Oh I know this is going to be so much fun." Spongebob says happily

"Yeah nice to have a new friend." Danny replies

"Yay!" Spongebob cheers then gets a text

**Sandy: You like your class?**

**Spongebob: Yes.**

**Sandy: Great but I think you might be in the same class as that Zim guy.**

**Spongebob: It will be alright.**

**Sandy: Okay I made some friends names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.**

**Spongebob: Yay! We can all sit together at lunch**

**Sandy: That would be nice.**

* * *

Patrick was using the bathroom and runs into boys one with spiky hair, a talk one with yellow skin, and one with big teeth and a pink hat.

"My Name is Ed and these are my friends Eddy and Timmy." The tall one says

"Cool. Hey wanna sit by me and my friends at lunch." Patrick asked

"Sure." Ed answered

"But Ed!", Timmy begins " Me, you, Eddy, Bloo, Gorgonzola and Zim were going to dit..

Eddy covers his mouth.

"Wait your ditching?! Can I come?!" Patrick asked

"Sure." Eddy replied and got a text

**Bloo: Hey Eddy, Zim says to meet him in the front of the lunch room.**

**Eddy: We have someone else coming with us too.**

**Bloo: WHAT?!**

**Eddy: Yeah this big pink guy.**

**Bloo: Zim won't like it.**

**Eddy: Well pinky might rat us out.**

**Bloo: Okay I'll tell Zim.**

Eddy put his phone in his pocket and looked at Patrick, "You better not mess this up."

* * *

At lunchtime the toons were getting there food.

"Nice to meet you Spongebob." Blossom says

"You too." Spongebob replies

"Where's Patrick?" Sandy asked

"I saw him with Timmy." Bubbles says

"Don't mention him." Blossom says

"Whats wrong?" Spongebob asked

"Blossom and Timmy dated a while back." Buttercup says

Blossom bags her head on the table.

"But Timmy cheated on her with Trixie." Bubbles added

* * *

Meawhile at the front door Eddy, Timmy, Ed, and Patrick showed up to see Zim, Gorgonzola, and Bloo.

"NOT THIS GUY!" Zim yells

"Whats wrong with him?" Bloo asked

"He is trying to take over this school!" Zim yells

"Yeah right." Eddy replied

"Are we going to the arcade or what?" Gorgonzola asked

"Yes." Zim answered

* * *

**Spongebob: Hey Pat where are you?**

**Patrick: Me and my new friends are ditching to go to the arcade.**

**Spongebob: What? How could you ditch?**

**Patrick: Come on Spongebob its fun.**

**Spongebob: Patrick this isn't good behavior.**

**Patrick: But I'm in with the cool kids.**

**Spongebob: Patrick, those guys are a bad influence on you.**

**Patrick: But they said that if I chicken out I can't hang out with then anymore.**

**Spongebob: Then they aren't really your friends then.**

Patrick gets his phone taken away.

**Patrick: Listen Spongeloser this is Zim and Patrick is one of us now so leave him alone or we'll come after you.**

They rest of them saw the text.

"That was mean." Ed says

"Harsh too." Timmy adds

"Yeah that's my best friend you just said that to!" Patrick yelled and took his phone back from Zim and leaves along with Ed, Timmy, Eddy, and Bloo.

"Losers." Gorgonzola mumbles

"Great now our whole gang is gone? I will have my revenge on that sponge and I won't stop til I do!" Zim yells furious

* * *

Patrick, Ed, Timmy, Eddy, and Bloo enter the lunchroom and sit at the table where the others are sitting

"Sorry about that Spongebob." Patrick says

"Its okay." Spongebob says and they hug

"This might be a great school year after all." Double D says

* * *

**End of the first chapter I hope you liked it and you guys can pm me ideas for future chapters**


	3. Being Framed

**Plot: Zim and Gorgonzola steal a painting and frame Ed and Double D. Now its up to the gang to clear their name**

* * *

Spongebob, Patrick, and Ed were walking along at school before the early bell.

"I love chickens their so cute." Ed tells Patrick

"Well I eat chicken." Patrick says

Ed gets a text

**Double D: Ed, where are you?**

**Ed: With Spongebob and Patrick.**

**Double D: You listen the teacher thinks we stole his painting.**

**Ed: I didn't steal anything.**

**Double D: Nither did I but the teacher said we left a note at the scene of the crime and now we're going to get suspended unless we find the culprit.**

**Ed: Okay Double D.**

**Double D: Good. I'll get Eddy.**

* * *

Meanwhile Eddy, Bloo, and Timmy are hanging out at the back of the school.

"I heard Double D and Ed are in trouble." Bloo says

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Eddy asked

"For stealing something." Timmy answered

Eddy gets a text.

**Double D: Me and Ed are in trouble.**

**Eddy: I know.**

**Double D: But we didn't do it.**

**Eddy: I don't think you guys did.**

**Double D: Well we need to get to the bottom of this.**

**Eddy: I know and I think I might now who's behind this.**

**Double D: Who?**

**Eddy: Billy and Mandy.**

**Double D: I don't think they would do this even if Mandy is mean.**

**Eddy: Theres more.**

**Double D: We have to figure this out Eddy. I don't want to get suspended.**

**Eddy: Relax sockhead. Me, Bloo, and Timmy are on the case.**

**Double D: We're doomed.**

Eddy put his phone away and sighed.

* * *

"I don't understand why anyone would want to frame you guys." Spongebob said to Double D in class.

"Well I don't know either." Double D replied sadly

"Its okay Double D. We'll help out." Jimmy says

"Yeah." Courage adds and Danny nodded his head.

"Thanks guys." Double D replied and Spongebob gets a text

**Sandy: Me and the girls are questioning people.**

**Spongebob: Thats great. Maybe you can get a lead.**

**Sandy: Yeah our friends Finn and Jake are also helping out.**

**Spongebob: Yay! We'll have this case shoved in no time.**

* * *

Later during gym class The gang are talking about the mystery.

"If we don't shove this by the end of the day me and Ed are doomed." Double D says

"I said relax." Eddy replied

"I sure hope we can find the answer soon." Bubbles says

"Yeah." Courage agreed

"I say we all get to questioning and more people are soon to come around." Sandy suggested

"WE'VE BEEN FRAMED!" Ed yells in horror

"It's a big problem." Blossom says

"Yeah." Timmy adds only to have Blossom turn her head

"It'll make a bug difference if someone hand evidence." Bloo says

"Yeah we need to find evidence." Spongebob replied

They all start running around the gym.

* * *

After the lunch the gang started questioning people in the hallway.

"We covered a lot of people." Blossom said

"Yeah." Buttercup replied

"Hold on guys I'm getting a text." Sandy says

**Mandy: Me and Billy know who did it?**

**Sandy: Really? Who?**

**Mandy: You have to pay us?**

**Sandy: Okay fine.**

**Mandy: It was Zim and his rat friend.**

**Sandy: Those no good creeps.**

**Mandy: Whatever. You better pay us or else.**

Sandy put her phone away. "I know who it was."

* * *

Zim is walking threw the hallway when Eddy tackles him.

"You better give that painting back!" Eddy yells

"What painting?" Zim asked

"WE KNOW YOU DID IT!" Eddy yelled really angry as Zim just smiled

"Your right but your friends are doomed to suspension. Because I'm not taking." Zim says

Eddy punches him in the face.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Eddy yelled and ran off.

* * *

Timmy, Bloo, Jimmy, Ed, and Patrick were searching for evidence.

"I sure hope we can find some." Patrick says

"Don't worry", Jimmy says," We will find some and take Zim down."

"Yeah we can handle this." Bloo adds

"I don't wanna leave guys." Ed says

"Don't worry Ed." Timmy says

"There has got to be a lead somewhere." Jimmy says

"I have a lead." Billy says as he comes with a photo.

"Thanks dude." Timmy says

"You're welcome." Billy says and walks away

"Well lets take down Zim." Jimmy says and takes out his phone and sends a text to Spongebob.

**Jimmy: We have our evidence.**

**Spongebob: Thats great news.**

**Jimmy: Yeah it is Ed and Double D are going to be just fine.**

**Spongebob: I'll take it to the teacher.**

**Jimmy: Okay good.**

**Spongebob: Yes it is. Meet me in front of the classroom and we can go from there.**

**Jimmy: Okay. Looks like we're finally going to take Zim down before you guys came he caused a lot of problems.**

**Spongebob: Well we can stop him now. Hopefully he learns his lesson.**

* * *

In the classroom Spongebob hands the teacher the photo.

"ZIM!" The teacher yells

"What?" Zim asked

"GO TO THE PRINCPALS OFFICE!"

Zim leaves glaring at Spongebob.

* * *

Zim and Gorgonzola are sitting next to Double D and Ed at the office.

"Hello I hear you two frames them." Mr. Mouse said

"Well there annoying." Zim replied

"That's no excuse." Mr. Mouse says

"Come on have a heart!" Gorgonzola yells

"You guys should be nicer to these two." Mr. Mouse replied

"Whatever." Zim groans

"Say sorry I these two and give him back his painting or your out of this school." Mr. Mouse says

"FINE!" Zim yells

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Buttercup asked

"Awesome how Mr. mouse stuck up for you guys." Jake says and Finn then nods

"Yeah man." Finn says

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Patrick yells

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bloo says

"Yay!" Bubbles cheers

Spongebob kisses Sandy on the cheek and asked, "Could I dance with you?"

"Of course." Sandy answered

* * *

**Thanks to Glumshanks for the idea and you guys keep sending ideas in for future chapters**


	4. Getting Jobs

**Plot: Ed and Patrick find a job at ice cream shop and have two coworkers. Chowder and Edward. Will they like their job? Meanwhile Timmy asks Blossom on a date to try to get their relationship back and gets Billy to be his wing man.**

* * *

After a day at Cartoon School Ed and Patrick were hanging out in town.

"Look an ice cream shop." Patrick says

"Yay!" Ed cheers and they go in and see a platypus working front desk.

"Hello two ice creams please." Patrick says

"Whatever." The platypus replies, "CHOWDER TWO ICE CREAMS!"

"Coming Edward!" Chowder says and he comes with the ice cream cones.

"Yum." Ed says

"Hi I'm Chowder." Chowder says

"Hi I'm Patrick and this is my friend Ed." Patrick replied

"Nice to meet you. Hey you guys want to work here with me and Edward?" Chowder asked

"Sure." Ed replied

"Great we could use more help." Chowder says

"Yay! We got jobs!" Patrick cheered

* * *

Blossom was flying through the hallway when she got a text.

**Timmy: Hey.**

**Blossom: What do you want?**

**Timmy: Well I wanted to see if uh...uh...well...I...Wahted to she if you would go on a date with me.**

**Blossom: Are you nuts? After what you did? NO WAY!**

**Timmy: Come on please?**

**Blossom: NO!**

**Timmy: Please.**

**Blossom: NO!**

**Timmy: Please? Please? Please?**

**Blossom: Fine.**

**Timmy: Great. See you then.**

* * *

Timmy put then sent a text to Billy.

**Timmy: Hey dude, I need a favor.**

**Billy: What?**

**Timmy: I'm going on a date with Blossom and I need you to be my wingman.**

**Billy: Okay.**

**Timmy: Great, I owe you one.**

**Billy: How about some pie?**

**Timmy: Deal. Meet me after school.**

Timmy put his phone away.

"This is going to be great." Timmy said to himself

* * *

Later Ed and Patrick were making cones with Chowder.

"This is fun." Patrick says

"Yeah." Ed replied

"We should all hang out after work. Right Edward?" Chowder asked

"Why would I hang out with you losers?" Edward asked

"Because we're all friends." Chowder answered

"I'm going to the movies." Edward replied

"Great we can all go." Chowder says and Edward facepalms

* * *

Timmy and Blossom are eating at a burger place and Billy is sitting at the next table.

"Whats he doing here?" Blossom asked

"I don't know." Timmy lied

"Hey guys did you know that I love pie." Billy says

Blossom giggles.

"Hey Blossom hows your day been?" Timmy asked

"Well okay I guess." Blossom answered then laughed at Billy who was playing with straws

"Billy you're kinda getting in the way." Timmy whispered

Spongebob and Sandy came. "Hey guys." Sandy says

"Hi." Blossom replied

"Hey lets all sit together." Spongebob suggested and Timmy looks annoyed

"Whats wrong Timmy?" Blossom asked

"We're supposed to be on a date." Timmy replies

"Thats okay." Blossom says, "Spongebob, Sandy come join us and this can be a Double date."

"Can I sit with you guys?" Billy asked

"Sure, We can all sit together as friends." Spongebob says

"WHAT?!" Timmy yelled

"Hey guys watch his." Billy says and drops a banana on the floor and trips oveItit on purpose making Blossom giggle again.

* * *

**Eddy: Hey Ed how's the job?**

**Ed: Cool.**

**Eddy: Well me, Bloo, and Double D are going to the arcade.**

**Ed: Okay.**

**Eddy: You like the co workers?**

**Ed: Chowder is really nice but Edward is kind of mean.**

**Eddy: Well see you later. Hey did you know Timmy and Blossom are going back out?**

**Ed: YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Eddy: Yeah that's what I heard.**

**Ed: Timmy is the man.**

**Eddy: I'm about to score me a chick.**

**Ed: You go Eddy.**

**Eddy: Alright see ya.**

**Ed: Bye Eddy.**

Ed puts his phone away and he sees Edward looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Hey Ed do you want to work on my job?" Edward asked

"Yeah!" Ed replied

"Great you can start right now."

"Hey Edward don't make Ed do your job." Chowder said

"HE WILL DO IT HE ALREADY SAID HE WOULD!" Edward yelled

"NO!" Chowder yelled back

"YOU ARE ANNOYING WHY CAN'T THE BOSS JUST FIRE YOU!" Edward yelled

"Because the boss likes me." Chowder replied

"Well I don't see why." Edward replied

"Because I do!" Mung says

"Hi Mung!" Chowder says

"Edward you are mean, rude, selfish, and have a anger problem and I have no choice but to say YOU'RE FIRED!" Mung yelled

"FINE! I DONT NEED THIS STUPID JOB! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN JUST SIT HERE AND WORK AT THIS STUPID ICE CREAM SHOP ALL DAY!" Edward yells and then points to Chowder, Ed, and Patrick, "IM GOING TO GET MY REVENGE ON THE THREE OF YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Edward then leaves the shop with his face red

* * *

**Jimmy: Hows the date?**

**Timmy: Terrible. Billy, Spongebob, and Sandy are ruining it. What's worse is that Billy is making MY date laugh alot.**

**Jimmy: Calm down it will all be better soon.**

**Timmy: How?**

**Jimmy: Maybe the will all leave soon and you two can be alone together.**

**Timmy: Yeah I guess you're right.**

**Jimmy: Of course I am I'm a genius.**

**Timmy: Yeah okay smart guy I hope you get a girl one day.**

**Jimmy: Well I will.**

**Timmy: Whatever.**

**Jimmy: I can get a girl.**

**Timmy: Yeah right.**

**Jimmy: I'm done taking.**

**Timmy: Alright then bye.**

Timmy out up his phone and looked at the four talking.

"Well me and Sandy got to get going." Spongebob says

"Bye guys." Sandy adds and they leave

"I hope that this date goes well" Timmy says to himself.

"I enjoy telling jokes with you Blossom." Billy says

"Yeah me too." Blossom says and leans in and kisses him.

"WHAT?!" Timmy yells as he sees his friends kissing.

"Well I'm out." Timmy says and leaves.

* * *

**That's it for this episode so I'll see you guys later. Keep sending ideas for future episodes.**


	5. Christmas Special

**Plot: Christmas is coming and everyone is excited, But Eddy and Patrick don't know what to get Ed and they team up to get him a gift. Meanwhile Bloo and Bubbles end up under the mistletoe at Spongebob's party and kiss causing Bubbles to fall for him. Bloo makes Spongebob help bail him out.**

* * *

Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick were handing everyone invites to the Christmas party they were throwing.

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Bloo says

"Yeah." Timmy agreed

"I'll be there." Jimmy says

"Great, there will be dancing, games, movies, food, and maybe even Christmas stories." Spongebob says

Eddy looks at his invitation. "Will there be prizes for cash?" Eddy asked with a grin

Zim is walking with Gorgonzola and Spongebob gives then invites.

"Whats this?" Zim asked

"You're really inviting US to you're party?" Gorgonzola asked

"Of course", Spongebob says "It is Christmas after all."

Gorgonzola shrugs his shoulders, "Okay I'll come."

"Fine, I Zim shall come too." Zim adds

They leave and Spongebob gets a text.

**Danny: Me and Courage got the decorations up.**

**Spongebob: Great.**

**Danny: Yeah so is everybody coming.**

**Spongebob: Yeah.**

**Danny: Alright I got to go, see ya.**

**Spongebob: Okay see ya,**

* * *

Timmy, Jimmy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are walking to the party.

"This is gonna be a blast!" Timmy says

"Yeah." Jimmy replied

"This should be good." Blossom says

"Yeah I'm going to be the life of the party!" Buttercup says

"Yeah right!" Timmy says, "You can't be the life of anything!"

"I bet you I could dance better than you big teeth!" Buttercup yells as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah right." Timmy says

Blossom, Bubbles, and Jimmy just roll there eyes.

"How about we have a dance contest now?' Buttercup says as she gets in his face.

"Fine!" Timmy yells

Jimmy facepalms.

* * *

Meanwhile the party is huge and everyone is chatting and dancing, Zim was sitting on a chair and Spongebob comes towards him.

"Come on Zim." Spongebob says with a smile, "Its a Christmas party."

"I shall party! I Zim will win ALL the presents!" Zim yells

Spongebob laughs, "You can't have all the presents silly."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim yelled

Eddy comes to them and looks at Zim, "Would you stop wasting your time and just party?"

"Not until I an sure that I get my presents." Zim replied

"Oh Zim, You can't get them until Christmas." Spongebob laughs again

"I shall and I will get them!" Zim yelled and runs off.

"Whats his problem?" Eddy asked

"Probably too much eggnog.' Spongebob says and laughs while he walks away. Jimmy, Timmy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup finally arrive at the party.

"I totally beat you back there." Buttercup says

"No you didn't, I won!" Timmy yelled

"Give it a rest guys." Blossom says and flies off.

"You guys are acting dumb." Jimmy says

"Stay out of this." Timmy and Buttercup tell the fudge headed kid.

Bubbles flies off and bumps into Bloo.

"Sorry Bloo." Bubbles says

"Yeah whatever." Bloo rolls his eyes and walks off but Bubbles stops him.

"Wait Bloo!" She yells.

Bloo rolls his eyes, "What?"

Bubbles points up and they see a mistletoe.

"Ahhhh!" Bloo moans and leans in and kisses Bubbles.

"Awww." Blossom says as she's passing by.

"Okay I'm out." Bloo passes Bubbles and walks off. Patrick is crying on a chair and Eddy comes up to him.

"Whats your problem?" Eddy asked

"I don't know what to get Ed for Christmas!" Patrick cries

Eddy gets a guilty face, "I don't know what to get him either to tell you the truth."

"Hey do you want to buy a gift for him together?" Patrick asked.

"Sure." Eddy answered

"Yay!" Patrick cheers as he is clapping his hands.

* * *

The Next day is the first day of Christmas break and Eddy and Patrick stop by the store to look for a gift for Ed.

"Wait Eddy, Did you get Double D something?" Patrick asked

"Yeah, I got him another sock to wear on his head." Eddy replied

"Oh okay." Patrick says as him and Eddy head to the movie area.

"He will like one of these movies." Eddy says

Bugs Bunny comes, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah you can help us find a gift for our friend." Eddy replied

"Well I can certainly help you with that doc." Bugs says and pulls out a box. "I call it the carrot gun and anyone who has it can fire carrots out of it."

"That sounds useless." Eddy says

"Well come on Eddy, its something." Patrick tells him.

Eddy is thinking about it while Zim is looking at them from the other side of the aisle.

"Well looks like I found my Christmas gift, Once I have that carrot machine I Zim will rule!"

* * *

Bloo and Timmy are talking in the back of the school.

"So you want to get with that Trixie girl?" Bloo asked

"Yeah she's hot." Timmy says

"Well she's decent." Bloo admits

"Tomorrow is Christmas and I am going to ask her out then, I'm feeling lucky." Timmy says

"Hi Bloo." A voice says appearing behind Bloo.

"BUBBLES?! Don't do that!" Bloo yelled

"Sorry, I just wanted to be friendly." Bubbles replied

"Hey Bubbles." Timmy greeted

"Hi Timmy. Hey Bloo I was wondering if you wanted to hang out the day after christmas you know like a date." Bubbles says

Bloo looks shocked while Timmy snickers then burst out laughing.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Bloo yelled at Timmy who just kept on laughing.

"I'm sorry maybe some other time." Bubbles says and flies off with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Later at Spongebob's house Spongebob, Sandy, Blossom, Courage, Jimmy, Danny, Mandy, and Billy were sitting around watching Christmas movies.

"These movies stink." Mandy complains

"Come on their not bad." Danny replied

They hear the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Spongebob says as he opens the door to see Bloo not to happy.

"We got a problem." Bloo says

"What is it?" Spongebob asked

"Well because of you're stupid mistletoe, Bubbles has a crush on me!" Bloo screamed

"Awwwwww, Christmas love." Spongebob says and Bloo smacks him in the face.

"You got me in to this mess and now you have to get me out." Bloo replied

"Okay come into my room and we'll think of a plan." Spongebob says

* * *

Bugs is showing Patrick more possible gifts for Ed and Eddy is sitting down looking bored.

"Can we just pick one already?" Eddy asked

"Hold on Eddy." Patrick told him and turned back to Bugs.

"I made this carrot favored candy cane." Bugs says and shows it to Patrick.

"Oh." Patrick says

Suddenly Zim appears in a Santa suit with the carrot gun. "I am Zim and you will all surrender to ME!"

"Give me my carrot gun!" Bugs demands but Zim shoots him with the gun and laughs evilly.

"RUN!" Eddy yells as Zim is shooting the carrot gun like crazy.

"Fools! You will not defeat me I will take over the WORLD!" Zim yelled

Patrick comes towards Zim with tears in his eyes, "All I wanted to do was get a Christmas present for my friend Ed and now you want to ruin Christmas? Why Zim why? Christmas is supposed to be a special time of the year. We are supposed to be nice to each other not try to destroy each other. Please Zim? PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE?"

Zim actually has look of guilt on his face. "You know what? You're right I guess I can put this aside for the wonderful time of year." Zim puts the gun down and gives Patrick a hug.

"Thats what Christmas is all about." Bugs says

* * *

It is Christmas Day and everyone is at Spongebob's house. Some watching tv, some opening presents, some talking while drinking egg nog. Bloo was sitting next to Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles, I made us matching shirts." Bloo says as he gives one to her.

"Uh...thanks Bloo." Bubbles replies with a confused and awkward look.

"Hey Bubbles I was also wondering if you wanted to get married tomorrow?" Bloo asked

"This is going way to fast! I think we need a break." Bubbles walks off and Bloo gives a thumbs up to Spongebob.

"Okay everyone," Spongebob began "Lets all have a...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all yell.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and feel free to give in episode ideas. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
